You are not alone, Kaoru (Rewritten!)
by SexyDeathEater
Summary: "I said, I had been having these feeling for a long time and I can't hide them anymore." Koaru felt his chin being pulled upwards. He stared deeply into his brother's honey cat like eyes. Kaoru could only see mischief and laughter not love or want.


Hello all! Welcome to my second Ouran one shot! :D

This idea came to me yesterday on my birthday. Me, my mum and little sis were listening to Michael Jackson's (R.I.P) You're not alone and this idea came rushing in my head.

Anyways, Bold Italics is the song lyrics. There will be slight OOC-ness.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do NOT own Ournan, Harry Potter or the late Michael Jackson.

"Come again soon!" bided the Host Club King, Tamaki as he closed the doors of the third music room.

"Boy, am I tired!" said Hunny, hugging his bunny tightly. Mori, the tall cousin, only grunted a replay meaning that, he too, was tired.

Kaoru was sitting next to His twin brother, Hikaru, with a smile on his face as they both chatted. "Hikaru, I can't wait for next Monday's club activity. It's going to be so much fun!" said Kaoru with glee. Next Monday, the host clubs will be dressed as wizards. But not just any wizards, they will dress as the wizards from Harry Potter. And you can guys who the twins will be playing. "Yeah me too kao." said Hikaru smiling at his younger brother.

The Hitachiin twins were in their bedroom getting ready for a good night's rest. Kaoru was sitting on the bed under the silky blue covers shirtless. He had his back resting against the headboard of the bed, Waiting for his older twin to finish brushing his teeth and changing into pajamas. Moments later, the eldest Hitachiin emerged from the bathroom and made his way towards his awaiting brother. He climbed into bed laying down and pulling Kaoru with him, who snuggled closely to his brother.

"Goodnight, Hikaru."

"Goodnight, Kaoru."

_Another day has gone_

_I'm still all alone_

The following morning, Kaoru awoke with a frown on his lips. His eyes opened to find his brother gone, just like every weekend morning.

Kaoru wrapped his blanket around his shoulders as he got up and headed for the phone that was hung on the north side of the room.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hitachiin. How may I help you?"

Afternoon? Kaoru thought to himself. He just shrugged his shoulders and answered his butler. "Yes. Might you have any idea as to where Hikaru is?"

"Ah yes, well the eldest Hitachiin left in the early morning."

"How early?" asked Karou.

"Around eight in the morning with a girl who almost looked like a boy." replied the butler. "Oh, that is all thank you." Kaoru hung up the line before the butler replied a goodbye.

_How could this be_

_You're not here with me_

_You never said goodbye_

It was always her, wasn't it? It's always _Haruhi_. Kaoru spat in his mind as he made his way over to the window sill, still wrapped in his blanket.

Ever since that day, that day where Kaoru set Hikaru up on a date with Haruhi, they would always hang out early Saturday morning. It made Kaoru _miserable_.

He would always wake up to find his brother gone. He would get up early, get dressed and leave. The saddest thing was, Hikaru would never say goodbye. Not even leaving a note telling him that he was leaving!

_Someone tell me why_

_Did you have to go_

_And leave my world so cold_

Kaoru wished - No, _begged_ someone would tell him why Hikaru would always leave him behind. He knew that he and Hiakru must grow up and become independent but why must Hikaru leave his world so cold? Why must Hikaru neglect him when he was with Haruhi? Why? _Why?_

Those were the thought that always seemed to haunt Kaoru whenever he was alone.

_Every day I sit and ask myself_

_How did love slip away_

_Something whispers in my ear and says_

_That you are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

Kaoru was madly in love with his twin brother, Hikaru. But alas, that love seemed to be slowly slipping away. Whenever he was bored, alone or sad he would always ask himself how did that love slip away? How is it slowly fading? And every time he receives an answer, it was the same replay. _**Haruhi**_.

Sometimes, desperate times, he would give up on love. He would cry himself to sleep like most nights. Or, he would cry and complain on the phone to his new close friend, Kyouya Ootori.

But none the less. Every time Kaoru lost hope, lost faith, lost love, he would always hear a voice at the back of his mind saying 'Kaoru, you are not alone, my love. I'm by your side. Even though you are far away, I'll always stay with you.'

Around Monday evening, Kaoru was sitting at his desk reviewing his History lesson. He had had a long, tiring and fun day at the host club.

He had enjoyed playing as George Weasley while his brother was playing Fred Wealsey. They pranked almost everyone at school. Kaoru would tell that the other host club members had fun as well.

Tamaki was dressed as Harry Potter. He had a black wig on, with green contacts and a lighting scar on his forehead. Hunny decided to dress as Cedric Diggory. He stated that he admired his loyalty and bravery. And as for his large friend Mori, he dressed as our favorite Hogwarts professor, Severus Snape. Haruhi being the smart girl she is, dressed as Hermione Granger. And last but not least, the Shadow King, Kyouya, had dressed as a teenage version of Tom Morvolo Riddle Jr. He said that he loved his ambition, creativeness and cleverness.

Kaoru was snatched back to reality as he heard his phone ringing, indicating that he had received a new message.

_Kaoru, could you meet me at my home? I have to discuss next Monday's theme with you. _Bring your sketch book and pencils._ - Kyouya Ootori _

Kaoru closed his history book with a sigh. He enjoyed discussing themes for the host club, he really did. It's just that, sometimes the host King had the best themes but with the hardest fashion. It was hard for Kaoru to finish his designs in six days. But he would always finish on time for he is the son of a very famous and skilled fashion designer.

He arrived at the Ootori mansion around 6:45 pm. He was greeted at the front door by Kyouya himself. Which is a bit odd seeing as Kyouya would always be immersed in his little black notebook or busy making important phone calls with businessmen from around the world.

The two teens quickly headed upstairs to Kyouy's room. "I apologize if I have interrupted your schedule but, Tamaki's babbles were starting to irritate me." Kyouya apologized.

The redhead shrugged "Its ok Senpai. I know how tono can be." Kaoru smiled up at the Shadow King and opened his sketch book.

"So what did tono have in mind?" Kaoru asked taking out his pencils from his bag. "Tamaki wanted us to dress as cops and robbers." answered Kyouya.

"Interesting."

The pair began to work on the sketch for the theme. After four long hours, Kaoru had finally finished sketching the designs. "Done!" Kaoru yelled as he swiped away sweat from his forehead.

"Yes. Well, thank you Kaoru for coming. "

"No problem, Kyouya-Senpai." The redhead smiled, he had fun while helping his intelligent senpai. It took his mind off of depressing thoughts.

"So how are you Kaoru? How have you been holding up?" Kyouya asked sitting closely next to the younger twin.

"Things are fine. Hikaru and I aren't opening up as before, but things are ok."

"Kaoru, you know that if you need anything I'm always here for you." Kyouya said placing his hands on the younger boy's shoulder.

"I know Senpai, thank you." said Kaoru standing up. "Well, it's getting late. I should head home."

"Take care of yourself, Kaoru." Karou was about to replay when he was held tightly, and possessively might I add, and was pulled into a warm hug.

"I will, Senpai." whispered Kaoru, shocked at the affectionate act from the elder.

The next Saturday night, the entire host clubs members were invited to sleep over at Tamaki's house. Tamaki insisted that they should have more 'family bonding'.

The day started out as a fun commoner's board game. Then it went to picnic in the gardens for lunch, afterwards, the host clubs played some mindless video games.

It was after dinner that host club members began heading back to their rooms. The lights were dimmed low to allow the students a goodnight's sleep.

Hikaru and Kaoru were in their rooms. Kaoru, as always, was sitting by the window sill in his pajama pants, mind wandering far, far away. The room was dark, the moon being light their only source of light that lightly showed Kaoru's sitting figure.

He was too busy thinking that he slightly jumped when he felt strong and warm arms wrapped around his slim waist. He was slowly being swayed left and right as a voice softly whispered in his ear. "Kaoru, come join me. Let's go to sleep."

"I'm not tired Hikaru. You go sleep. I'll join you later." Said the younger while shrugging off his older twin and continued staring out of the window.

"If you say so." Hikaru mumbled as he pulled away from his brother. "Goodnight."

Kaoru felt like crying.

Minutes had turned into hours and Kaoru was still sitting on the window sill. The boy was still not over the fact that his brother has grown up so fast. All this time he imagined that it would take long months before Hikaru would grow up and be independent. He knew that this was needed but he _never_ thought it would be very painful to grow up. It felt…strange. Seeing his older brother, _his_ Hikaru, interacting with other people and being himself was something foreign to Kaoru.

Shaking his head as if waking himself up from a trance, he stood up and stretched, satisfied from hearing the popping of his bones. He looked at his brother's sleeping figure, almost tempted to join him under the covers but, alas, his mind was too clouded to sleep. Maybe he should take a walk around the house to clear his mind.

Looking around the room, his eyes landed on a small blanket on the couch. He toke it, wrapped himself and slowly headed out of the door. He walked down the dark hallways and headed down the stairs towards the living room. Throughout the small journey, Kaoru couldn't help himself as he let images of Hikaru run wildly around his head.

Some of the images were of Hikaru and Haruhi getting married while Kaoru was living on the streets. Other images were of Hikaru living happily and forgetting all about his twin. Kaoru shook his head, he was being completely ridiculous. How on earth is he going to be living on the streets when his family is oozing of money. The redhead sat on the floor, bringing his knees to his chest and rested his chin on top of them as he looked out the window.

Unfortunately, the moon couldn't help the images from running wildly in Kaoru's mind. He saw images of him and Hikaru in elementary school to him and Hikaru in High school. He saw images of himself crying over that he was all alone. He saw images of him hanging himself out of pure neglect and loneliness. Soon he found that it getting default to breath. He kept hearing voices in his head.

_'Kaoru..Kaoru, I love you!"_

_"Kaoru, you and I are going to be the best hosts ever!"_

_"Hey Haruhi! Wanna hang out?"_

_"Bye Kaoru, I'm going out with Haruhi!"_

_"Take care of yourself, Kaoru."_

_"I'm always here for you."_

_"I'm always here."_

_Just the other night_

_I thought I heard you cry_

_Asking me to come_

_And hold you in my arms_

His mind was exhausted with thoughts. He need his brother, wants him to be next to him till the end of time but the other half wanted Hikaru to be free and live life own his own. A face appeared in his head. A face that belonged to someone who comforted him during his times of need, who listened to him and helped him when he was lost. "K-K-Kyouya?" Kaoru gasped out. "k-Kyouya I need you!" Kaoru sobbed out.

Kyouya was making his way down the stairs, sleep was not welcomed tonight for his mind was invaded by thoughts of the host club, business meetings and a certain little redhead. It was not unusual for the young Ootori to have difficulties falling asleep but they never lasted till 3am.

He was about to enter the kitchen when he heard a soft sob "k-Kyouya I need you!"

That voice. Full of pain and need, it tugged at the usually stoic boy. Kyouya peered into the living room to find a crying Kaoru.

The poor boy was too busy crying that he did not notice his body being pulled into a strong embrace. "Shh Kaoru, I'm here." A warm voiced whispered against his year. The redhead turned around and wrapped his arms around the Ootori, bodies swaying as they waited for things to calm down.

_I can hear your prayers_

"Kaoru, please stop crying. Don't think too much about Hikaru." Kyouya's pleas were of no use. Kaoru still cried in his arms. The dark haired teen brought his hands upwards, holding the tear trailed face "Kaoru I know you need help and I can get you that. I can take the pain away."

_Your burdens I will bear_

_But first I need your hand_

_Then forever can begin_

"H-how? How can you make it go away?" Kaoru choked out.

"I know how you feel Kaoru! I know!" at this small confession, Kaoru's cries quieted down. "h-how?" he asked again.

"I used to …love...Tamaki. I loved him for a while now but those feeling slowly went away. I felt alone for a while, thinking about depressing thoughts where Tamaki and Haruhi getting married and living a joyous life while I remained better and alone. But…Those things, all of them, they disappeared." Kyouya answered softly.

"How did it go?" Kaoru hiccupped.

"First I need you to trust me when I tell you that the feeling will go." Kaoru nodded his head. The elder gave a small smile, wiping the tears away gently. "Good, in time that feeling will go and something else will replace it."

"Like what?" asked Kaoru, curious.

Kyouya couldn't help but chuckle at the younger's cuteness. "Friendship, love and being wanted."

"By who?" Kaoru yawned out.

"Hmm...You're sleepy aren't you?" Kaoru just nodded his head and held onto Kyouya. The elder sighed, kissing Kaoru's head then carrying him bridal style to his room.

The next morning, Kaoru awoke with a slight headache. He looked around the room while events from last night came rushing in. His eyes slightly widen at the unfamiliarity of the room he is in.

"Slept well?"

Kaoru sat up quickly and looked to his left. On a couch, Kyouya sat crossed legged while reading the morning paper and drinking coffee.

"Yes." Kaoru answered, bringing the blanket up, leaving his neck and head exposed.

"Good."

"Kyouya, where am I? What time is it? "Kaoru asked frantically.

"Shh... Relax Kaoru. It's nine in the morning. Go back to sleep, you need rest." replied Kyouya.

Kaoru nodded his head and laid back down on the bed. "Hey Kyouya?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you...for last night."

Kyouya looked at away from the newspaper and smiled, the sun from the window next to him making his face glow. "You're welcome."

On Monday, the members of the Host Club were busy with their customers. Today's theme was moved to this Wednesday seeing as Kaoru did not have enough time to finish the designs.

Said boy was currently being held by his brother while he whispered sweet nothings into his ear. However, Kaoru was too busy thinking the night he spent with Kyouya. He couldn't stop thinking about him. The boy was gentle and warm. The redhead knew that the young Ootori wasn't completely heartless since he befriended him but that night, that night was different. Thinking about that night and how Kyouya held him as he cried made Kaoru feel fuzzy inside.

"Kaoru...Kaoru?"

He was brought back down to reality as he heard his brother's calls.

"Hmm? What?"

Hikaru let out a sigh.

"I _said_, I had been having these feeling for a long time and I can't hide them anymore." Koaru felt his chin being pulled upwards. He stared deeply into his brother's honey cat like eyes. Kaoru could only see mischief and laughter not love or want.

They were way different than what Kyouya had shown him that night.

Wait...Kyouya? Why would he be thinking about Kyouya when he was being held by his brother and being showered in affection?

He lightly shook his head as he brought his attention to his twin. "...love you Kaoru. Do you love me?" Love? Does he love his brother? He did…he loved him so much and it often end up in him getting hurt. But now, at this moment…he wasn't so sure. All he could think about right now is Kyouya. Kyouya who listened to the younger's troubles, Kyouya who did not hesitate holding him the first him he cried into. Kyouya who made him laugh in hopes of forgetting about Hikaru, Kyouya who was there for him when he needed it the most. Kaour's heartbeats quickened as memories of him and Kyouya flooded into his brain.

"I love…" Began Kaoru (in the background, the Aww's of the princesses could be heard and Hikaru had a huge smile that only Kaoru knew what it meant.) "... Kyouya." Kaoru whispered out. A loud gasp came not only from the princess's but the other hosts as well.

He slowly let go of his brother, body shaking as he walked to young Ootori who was looking at him oddly.

_You are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_You are not alone_

"Kyouya, I know what you meant when you said that I'll find friendship, love and being wanted." Kaoru stated as he stood in front of his senpai. "I was just too blinded by loneliness that I didn't realize this sooner."

Kaoru took a deep breath and said "I-I love you...Kyouya. You, you make me feel happy. You make forget about the pain that I'm feeling. You make me laugh, you comfort me and you've always been so warm towards me."

Silence filled the room, the princesses holding their breaths at the scene before them.

Kyouya smirked, he loved the attention around him but it had to do to the fact the Kaoru finally realized his feelings. "Kaoru, always turning every situation into a dramatic one full of angst. Just. How. I. Like. It." With each words said, Kyouya kept leaning in towards Kaoru. Now their lips were only a mere few inches apart. "And I love you too." He whispered before capturing those luscious lips with his own.

Kaoru let his eyes close and kissed back. The two ignored the thumping noises of the fainting girls hitting the floor and continued kissing, holding each other tightly.

"K-Kyouya." Kaoru moaned as the elder broke the kiss. "I really do care about you Kaoru." Whispered Kyouya, resting his forehead against the younger's.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!...hold up! When did this happen?" Hikaru yelled, stomping towards the Shadow King and his twin. Kaoru pulled away from Kyouya and looked at his brother sadly.

"When you were busy chasing after Haruhi." Kaoru whispered, just to make sure that said cross dresser couldn't hear.

"But...But why Kyouya? Of all people why the _Shadow King_?"

"Because Hikaru, while you were busy being with Haruhi and fighting over her with Tamaki, you stopped talking to me, pushed me aside and stopped opening up to me. I know I said that we should be more independent but I never said _ignore_ each other, Hikaru."

The elder twin looked down shamefully.

"Kyouya, he tried his best by taking away the loneliness and I guess, along the ride I fell for him." Kaoru said entwining his fingers with Kyouya.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru. I never noticed. I thought that this was part of the whole growing up/being independent thing. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Of course Hika!" Kaoru smiled at his brother and hugged him tightly. A few moments later he pulled apart and stood in front of Kyouya.

"So does this mean that I'm your boyfriend?" Kaoru asked blushing hard.

Kyouya chuckled, "if you want to."

"Of course I do!" Kaoru quickly covered his mouth blushing at his outburst. Kyouya chuckled again while removing Kaoru's hands.

"Kawaii."

And their lips met in a passionate, slow and loving kiss.


End file.
